


Omnia vincit amor

by LacstaRye



Category: Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacstaRye/pseuds/LacstaRye
Summary: 想看他们文绉绉吵架（不你在想什么与其说是同人不如说是我在看书时的突发奇想xdmephisto是否定的隐喻faust肯定的隐喻/于是时间过去
Relationships: John Faustus/Mephistopheles
Kudos: 4





	Omnia vincit amor

Omnia vincit amor, et nos cedamus amori...*  
年轻人读这些诗句的时候他一点也没能想起那个古罗马诗人。他的头脑被语调中弯弯曲曲的拉丁文变格所占据，这些冗杂的一板一眼的后缀经他的嘴吐出后变得柔软，就像一只小虫子爬进他的内心。与此同时他的目光顺年轻学者浅金色的卷发流泻，仿佛是想在他脑海里另勾勒一幅他的画像，一幅更加永恒……更加什么的画像？  
可惜，画像还没成形，年轻人便放下了书，薄薄的纸页合二为一，他的手掠过羊皮古旧的封面，触碰到一个小巧的金属扣，旧书常常都有这种配件，精心挑选的材质虽说不易锈蚀，经长期碰触也总有些破损的痕迹。他小心地将它翻折，却始终不愿扣上。  
“读完了？”他问。  
年轻人顿了一下，“读完了。您若是感兴趣，我可以把先前的篇章也读给您。”  
他作出若有所思的样子。“还是读些别的好。我早就厌倦拉丁文了。您不妨读些时兴的诗歌，我在来这儿的路上恰巧得以欣赏了几则。”  
他看到学者微微皱起的眉，些微的不满情绪如同光线一闪而过。“我不懂您要求的意义何在。您指那些白日将尽恋人窗外的谣曲？那些不过是为博得好感而生造的词句。”  
“可是您刚才还读过类似的语句！”他不满地嘟哝道，“您说，Amor omnia vincit，如果我并没有误解您的意思……”  
“您正是误解了我的意思。”年轻学者义正言辞地指出同伴话语中不合他心意之处，如同指出传抄古书者不经意写错的词语那样自然。仿佛他生来为了纠正这类粗心大意，这个天生的言词的捍卫者，现在又挑起辩论的争端。“我想您对‘爱’毫无概念。当他们唱着曲子来到恋人窗前，他们戴上爱情的粉饰，盼望的无非是恋人从窗口出现，祈求恋人把他们邀进屋子以便寻欢作乐。他们想见的不过恋人的形体，甚至不肯顾及双方的灵魂。”  
他对学者的长篇大论固然没什么兴趣，但这个话题似乎让他的眼睛里多了一丝好奇的光。那就继续下去，他想，反正辩论对学者来说不失为一种乐趣。“可是，人们的爱情总是包括形体和灵魂。至少人们希望二者兼得。人有什么手段将灵魂和肉体区分？它们的结合总是如此紧密。”  
“但是这二者所占的比例并不相同。即使相等，人也不能看到它们的全部，灵魂对人们来说更加难以捕捉。只有少数高贵的人才能分辨其中的奥义。Omnia……”  
他打断了学者嘴边的拉丁语。“若您不是亲眼相见，您就不能断定古罗马比现代更为高贵。再说，麻烦您回想自身，您在青春年少时不也曾陷入爱情？”  
年轻学者显然没能料到同伴如此回答。他把古书搁在一旁的桌子上，手掌一半撑上额头，或是为了掩饰脸上的窘迫。不，他不会为任何人任何事感到窘迫。只是他的同伴所提及的，对他来说未免是混杂在许多织成的金线里，已经变成了一些词汇、一个理念。但这个理念竟也模糊，唤起的无非是冷却的愧疚。  
他究竟度过了多少虚无的时光？他的生命究竟该以什么来计量？年轻学者竟一时失掉了头绪。他想他的生命跨越了从古典时代至现在的数千缕稀薄的光线，一个寄居在古书里的生命是难以被时间的概念所塑形的……但最好不要思索太久！他竟快忘掉了他的同伴。“我度过了两次青春。”他的语调带有难以名状的慢条斯理，“在真正的青春里我确实受到驱使，我爱她的形体，但我可以保证我爱她灵魂的高尚。我并非时时刻刻都愿待在她的身边；我固然感到形体上的分离让我们在精神上更加亲近。而在另一个青春里，我将我的爱献给不再存世的事物。我热爱用希腊文写就的书籍，世间的一切知识的不朽的灵泉。”  
“行啦，灵魂和知识都是老生常谈。”他的同伴摆了摆手，“您的青春不过是虚妄。您的‘爱’不过是学院里的一些小把戏。即使您得以拥有第三次青春，你将不会有更多的收获。您虽说您有过‘爱’，可是您的‘爱’并未给您带来现世的欢乐。反而是灾祸从‘爱’中蕴生，您的‘爱’是理想的伪装，活生生的欺骗。”  
“很好！很好！看来我再不需要给自己概括：您的话语虽说不公，倒是我生活的明证。可是您不能断定我没有获取任何的欢乐。我的心给我抓取它的勇气，我有时得手，有时失败。我并不渴求欢乐永久。”  
学者沉浸在一种严肃的氛围中，这种古老的气息似与他们现世的生活所不相容。他的同伴看到了些许驳倒他的可能。  
“我似乎发现，”他的目光游走在书本和落进房间的光线之间，它们因彩色玻璃窗而显出斑驳的色彩，“您想通过所谓的知识接近永恒，更甚，您想穷尽‘永恒’本身。但您忘了您本身是人，没有人能够触碰永恒。不过您现在倒也做出妥协，您不再渴望爱的永久。您和那些人无异。您所说唱诵谣曲的恋人，无不追求尘世的短暂欢乐，在此之上，没有更高的东西。”  
年轻学者似是未听到他这番话语，言语走入无人的丛林和低地，清凉的蓝泉从少女的眼睛里涌出，身上洒满天使的玫瑰花瓣。  
“不……她永恒地爱我……玛利亚的亲眷，她爱我。”  
“您只是纠结于已经失去的事物。您拥有的只是有限的时间，时间一到您便也是失去的事物。”  
学者的眼睛闪烁着黄昏的薄光。“您说出这些话，就像出自我的口吻，要我承认你的论断。我想您还是搞错了。”他的同伴突然笑起来，在打破了不少沉默之后音调不合时宜地坠下去，让他想到所剩不多的阳光。“我想讲述的‘爱’不是人与人之间的世俗的‘爱’，虽说对概念的争辩如今已不是我的兴趣。与其说我爱确切的人，我更愿意被称作是爱事物的规律、作为人的经验和一切情感。我并不惧怕时间的流逝，也不因此转向世俗之爱。”  
“‘世俗’不是一个贬义的词。”  
“也许。但是您忽略了，人与人的爱之所以被冠以此名，是因为它们仅仅寻求欢乐。”学者的记忆回荡在昏暗的室内，忽而将他拽到陌生的、许许多多的年纪。他想起学院的日子里众人簇拥着唱歌：  
Gaudeamus igitur  
Juvenes dum sumus.  
Post jucundam juventutem  
Post molestam senectutem  
Nos habebit humus.*  
高高撑起的三角形拱顶下悬挂着面目不清的肖像，磨得光滑的地板上时常走过头戴学士帽的幽灵，大学生整晚整晚啜饮苦涩的凉酒。“让我们欢乐吧，趁我们还年轻……”他或许不知觉唱出了声，因为他的同伴正看着他，脸上的笑意欲盖弥彰。“爱唤起其余的情感。它惧怕，感到厌倦，狂热，或者痛苦。在这一点上您不会理解我的。我渴望得到也渴望失去，没有了任何一方我便不感到完整。正如维吉尔不只歌颂爱情的甜美，”学者重新翻开遗落多时的书页，“我先前给您读过这段，只能怪您把它忘记：‘我要把我的爱情镌刻在娇弱的树苗之上，树木生长，我的爱情也会随之成长……或者，当高大的榆树上枯死的树皮已经萎缩，我们在巨蟹宫的星座下来而复往地驱赶着埃塞俄比亚的羊群。’”  
“您固然可以随意理解您那些古典书籍，毕竟我对它们近乎一窍不通。不过，你们希腊人总是喜欢为‘爱’分类，这我倒是知晓。”  
学者摘下眼镜。“我们在谈论的已经不是同一件事，”他说，“不妨举个例子，假使‘我’爱‘你’，那么‘我’除了……”  
“那么，希腊人，”他接过学者的话头，岁月的指针落到不祥的一瞬，夜色凝固成冰灰色，永恒的画像添上了最后一笔。  
“您对我的爱是属于哪一类呢？*”

*（爱情征服一切，让我们向爱情俯首称臣）*取自维吉尔的诗  
*国际大学生之歌（第一歌）  
（让我们欢乐吧  
当我们还年轻。  
在愉快的青春之后  
在麻烦的老年之后  
土壤会收纳我们。）  
* Eros Philia Agape


End file.
